Ariana Dumbledore
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Mi mami murio por mi culpa. Mi hermano se tiene que quedar por mi culpa. Y mi otro hermano, no se si siquiera le importe. One-Shot


**Ariana Dumbledore**

Antes del accidente, era divertido hacer cosas flotar, hacerlas cambiar de color. Ahora me da miedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que pase de nuevo. No es mi intención. Lo juro. Pero pasa cada vez que estoy triste, o asustada, no soy capaz de controlarlo. Mi mami murió por mi culpa. Mi hermano se tiene que quedar por mi culpa. Y mi otro hermano, ni siquiera se si le importa.

Escucho a Albus y Aberforth pelear continuamente, la hacen cerca de mí. Creo que ellos piensan que no escucho o no entiendo lo que pasa. Pero lo hago. En alguna parte de mi cabeza se que lo entiendo. Es como si mi mente estuviera encerrada en una jaula.

Usualmente, Aberforth es el único que grita, Albus normalmente solo oye y asiente, como si en realidad no estuviera escuchando. Pero este no era el caso. Ambos gritaban haciéndome temblar por dentro. No me gusta que la gente grite, me hace tener recuerdos, en los que la única que gritaba era yo.

"_Hazme un favor y se una buena niña, Ariana" dijo Kendra Dumbledore, llevando a su hija de seis años al jardín trasero "Papá y yo regresaremos en un momento, solo quédate aquí y si necesitas algo, llama a tu hermanos ¿Bien?" Ariana asintió vigorosamente. Le gustaba que su madre la dejara salir, pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de la pequeña casa de los Dumbledore. Kendra deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la niña y le sonrió cálidamente. _

_Ariana se sentó en el verde césped, aun sonriendo, y observó las pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban sobre las flores. Ariana amaba las mariposas. Se acerco al grupo de mariposas y miro decepcionada como todas se alejaban. Ariana tomo una de las flores y se sentó de nuevo en el césped, ignorando el grupo de muggles que la observaban entre la cerca de madera._

_Ariana se acerco la flor a su cara tratando de percibir su aroma cuando la flor empezó a cambiar de color. Desde anaranjado, rosado, rojo y su favorito, azul. Ella había hecho magia accidental antes, una vez hizo flotar la pequeña taza favorita de su madre cuando estaba a punto de romperse. Pero aun así se emociono al ver que lo hizo de nuevo._

"_¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?" alguien exclamo no muy lejos de ella. Entonces los vio. Eran un grupo de tres muggles vecinos que normalmente molestaban a sus hermanos mayores._

"_Yo… yo…" trato de responder algo. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho que nunca le dijera a los muggles sobre la magia, y Ariana era una niña obediente._

"_¡Dinos como lo hiciste!" exigió el muggle que estaba su lado. Ariana comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Miro a la flor, que era de nuevo blanca, y trato cambiarla de color, pero nada sucedió._

"_Parece que al pequeño monstruo se le acabaron los trucos de magia" rio entre dientes el primero. Ariana vio que el tercero hablo, pero no pudo escucharlo. Su corazón le latía fuertemente en las orejas y le impedía ecuchar. Vio horrorizada como los tres caminaron hacia ella._

_Uno de ellos la tomo por los hombros y la estampo contra el suelo, sintió un liquido caliente correr por su cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todos la pateaban y golpeaban, haciéndola sangrar y sentir un horrible dolor. Gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie parecía escucharla ¿Dónde estaba Albus? ¿Aberforth? ¿Cualquier persona? Uno de ellos la pateo en la cabeza, y no supo nada más._

Me tapo los oídos con todas mis fuerzas para mitigar los gritos de mis hermanos. Despues de todos los años que habían pasado, aun me asustaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a mí, o cada vez que veía flores blancas. Grito cada vez y pasan _cosas malas. _

Aberforth levanta los brazos en frustración y camina hacia mí. Se sienta junto a mi y lentamente pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero mi mirada sigue en Albus, que nos mira por un segundo y después sale del cuarto dando un portazo.

"Me gustaría que no estuvieras pasando por esto Ary" dice Aberforth en voz baja "Daria lo que fuera para que estuvieras bien" suspira.

Me hubiera gustado que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que mami y papi estuvieran aquí, y que mis hermanos no tuvieran que preocuparse por mí. Solo espero que Al y Abe estén bien, después de todo, somos familia ¿No?


End file.
